


Deuda

by Deus_Queen



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Crack Relationships, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Post-War, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Transformer Sparklings, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Windblade did not love Megatron, but what they created together that night.Prime Wars Trilogy cartoonsAU: Relationships





	Deuda

 

 

"But you owe me one"

When Windblade heard those words, she already had something in mind on how to pay the debt. The femme de Caminus had an extraordinary beauty, she was aware of that thanks to the many statements she received throughout her life. So while the others rested from the trip to find the requiem blast, she went with the former Decepticon leader to declare her intentions directly.

  
"Interact"

Megatron raised an eyebrow at his words

But he did not refuse

  
While Victorion and Perceptor recharged, Windblade received savage attacks of the silver mech. She had never felt anything like it, Megatron was old and experienced, he knew how to touch his sensitive points and take pleasure in every part of his chassis. The peak of the ex-Decepticon was very large and satisfying, stretching to the maximum and sweet point to its valve. Windblade was a disaster in that moment of pleasure, she just moaned uncontrollably and asked for more, Megatron gladly pleased her. After what seemed like an eternity, Megatron was finally able to overload himself inside, filling it to the limit while letting out a roar. Windblade smiled to herself in those moments; The debt was paid.

The next day, neither of them said anything of the previous night, that lustful memory would be forgotten, since neither of them could stand beyond a good interface.

Then came the Dinobots, followed by Optimus Primal, then Athenaeum Sanctorum and then the final showdown with Megatronus and Unicron. At some point in his path, Windblade would have given his life for Megatron by standing in front of him and, without fear, observing the possessed chassis of Rodimus Cro; Megatron started talking to her in a different way since then. Although everything ended with many sacrifices, they lost Victorion and Megatron himself, who gave his life for Cybertron by avoiding being possessed by Unicron. Windblade did not know why she was saddened by his death, that mech of big beak and bigger ego did atrocities in the past, but nevertheless ... she could not help but cry silently her loss.

Then, he began to feel weak.

After the uproar, she went to Caminus to be the teacher of other Cityspeakers and create a new morning to rebuild her home. At first she thought it was due to the fatigue of that last adventure, but after fainting in the middle of her flight, it was finally to the first and new hospital of Caminus, attended by Minerva; A nice and excellent doctor, so good that she gave him the news with a big smile and joy.

"Windblade, you're carrying"

Windblade looked at Minerva as if the ghost of Starscream had possessed her.

After an uproar confirming his condition, Windblade began to do accounts ... and it was when he realized that it coincided with that night settled with Megatron.

Oh holy **scrap**

Windblade was in absolute panic, she never had a Sparkling and had no idea how to raise one, besides, she would be alone in this. The wretched Sire died! Uhhh ... remembering that. Windblade touched her belly, knowing that sooner or later it would swell. She would carry the legacy of Megatron, a part of him would stay in the world thanks to her, for this time, Windblade cursed being a Camien and being able to conceive life in this way that even the Cybertronians could not. However, she went ahead with her future son on the way.

After a few cycles, Windblade was already very developed, she already had a swollen belly with a delicate state of health. Occasionally her friends, created in the apocalypse of Megatronus, visited her to see her condition, although Windblade did not give details of the Sire. Everyone was very supportive, from little Emissary to Grimlock.

Then, the long-awaited day arrived

Windblade faced multiple fights with various adversaries throughout the cosmos, and the fear for them did not compare with what he felt now, even being in front of Megatronus was more relaxing compared to the fear he felt now. Perceptor, Hot Rod and the little Emissary tried to calm her in the contractions, but she only remembered the blasphemies and lamentable moans that she let go at the great pain of the moment. Fortunately, they arrived at the hospital quickly and Dr. Nickel treated her. The minibot threw all her friends in the waiting room and started working in childbirth. After a long agony and curses to Sire, Windblade finally stopped feeling so much pain.

"Congratulations Windblade, it's a healthy Mech!" Nickel exclaimed happily as he swung a large bundle in his little minibot arms.

Windblade was so exhausted, but nevertheless she wanted to see her Sparkling. Nickel understood the message and approached her to show the face of the bundle in his arms.

At that time Windblade saw him, the magnificent combination of Megatron and her, a beautiful Sparkling with the calmest and most beautiful face I have ever seen. The Cityspeakers smiled with tears of emotion in her eyes, she had given life to a beautiful creation.

Windblade after a few days received the visit of his friends to see his Sparkling and she, unfortunately, all caught the similarity of Megatron in his Sparkling, and she had to confess who was the Sire; but his friends still accepted his creation. His Sparkling grew rapidly, after a few weeks, he showed his silver colors black and red, his white optics took the red color of Megatron and his body was developed as a war frame with powerful wings, however, his little one showed a quiet and innocent personality despite his fearsome appearance. Windblade after a few months was already teaching his Sparkling to fly and the Camien culture.

Optimus and her friends visited her sometimes and took her Sparkling to Cybertron to learn more about the place where her Sire grew up. At first it was not easy, many saw the mirror of Megatron in his son, and treated him with hostility and disdain, but Windblade had taught him to defend himself and express himself in the most polite and peaceful way, so violence was not usually necessary .

Currently, Windblade and his Sparkling were in a special part of Cybertron called "Tribute to the fallen" where all the sparks lost throughout the Cybertron war and beyond lay.

"Carrier" He called the silver mech "I brought some for you too"

Windblade looked at the crystal flowers offered by the larger mech and took them carefully. The Camien then observed the front where there was a large family statue. Windblade recognized that it is like the tomb of Megatron, where he kept few offerings of Rest in peace, unlike other tombs, after all, nobody wanted to give his good wishes in the well of sparks to the cause of so many deaths, not even in his Day of death and sacrifice of Cybertron.

The silver mech of red parts arranged the crystal flowers in front of the statue and then prayed while observing the name of his Sire, Megatron.

Windblade also left the flowers in the tomb and prayed with her son ' _Megatron, maybe we never get along well beyond that good night, but I must thank you for that'_ She glanced at her son ' _You gave me the best gift that you would never have given to another Camien: to my beautiful Sparkling '_ She closed her optics' I hope you are where you are, your spark will rest in peace'

They both finished praying at the same time, but their son still did not seem to want to get up.

"Your Sire was a hero"

The youngest mech turned to see her Carrier, she showed a more compassionate look accompanied by a warm smile. His Carrier always told him about his Sire and how the former Decepticon leader was similar to him when he got angry, and always commented on his good deeds, although he had to know the bad thanks to the people of Cybertron, but even so, He was proud to say that he was the son of Megatron de Tarn.

"It's time to leave" the woman declared.

"Yes" responded positively by standing up and dwarfing his Carrier.

She noticed this and gave a small laugh "I think I gave you a lot of breastfeeding, my little one" He commented amused.

The mech sighed at his joke "Carrier ..." He said tiredly "I'm not a Sparkling anymore"

"Oh, for me you will always be"


End file.
